


Rain

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cream Puffs, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he couldn’t bother to show up on time for their first date? Didn’t even bother to text Hanamaki? Does that mean Oikawa doesn’t care about him…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zyaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyaku/gifts).



> Hell-senpai and I were talking about Hanaoi and I said I would write it sO HERE YOU GO SENPAI I hope you like it
> 
> Thank you to @hotcocoa again for editing (her tumblr is @aobasjohsais and you should all follow her)

Hanamaki scrolls through his phone, trying to act like he isn’t bothered about Oikawa being late. He tries telling himself that Oikawa would’ve texted him to tell him if something came up.

 

He can’t help but feel slightly upset, though. Oikawa is usually always on time to things he cares about. He always shows up to practice on time. Always shows up on time when the team goes out as a whole together. Always on time when they go out to see space related movies.

 

But he couldn’t bother to show up on time for their _first_ date? Didn’t even bother to text Hanamaki? Does that mean Oikawa doesn’t care about him…?

 

He jumps as his phone vibrates, pulling him out of his thoughts. He’s expecting Oikawa, but then name on the screen says ‘Mattsun.’ Pulling up the message, he finds that his friend has sent him a photo.

 

It’s of him and Iwaizumi walking together. Matsukawa is leaning heavily against Iwaizumi, smirk on his face. Iwaizumi’s face is flushed red, but he wears a small, fond smile. The caption reads; “ _Don’t you wish your date was hot like mine?”_

 

**Hanamemeki:** **_Well, my date hasn’t even showed up. So idk if he’s hot or not._ **

 

**Mattsun:** **_What?? Weren’t you guys supposed to be going on your date like...20 minutes ago?_ **

 

**Hanamemeki:** **_yup_ **

 

The next message takes a moment to send, so he assumes that Matsukawa is passing the information off to Iwaizumi.

 

**Mattsun:** **_Iwaizumi said he’s going to kill Oikawa_ **

 

Hanamaki snorts, rolling his eyes.

 

**Hanamemeki: Thanks, but I don’t think you guys should kill him? I mean, maybe he has a good reason? I just wish he would’ve told me that he wasn’t coming.**

 

**Mattsun: I’m helping Iwaizumi kill him**

 

**Hanamemeki: That’s really not necessary. Tomorrow I’ll make sure to come in with red rimmed eyes and make myself look miserable because he stood me up, hopefully it’ll make him feel bad.**

 

**Mattsun: ooo nice plan**

 

“Makki-chan!” A familiar voice suddenly calls out, causing him to look up from his phone and turn around. His eyes land on Oikawa, and he sighs. It’s about time.

 

When Oikawa finally reaches him, he places his hands on his knees and pants. Hanamaki takes this time to look Oikawa up and down, finding that he’s wearing very nice skinny jeans that fit him _just_ right with a loose-fitting galaxy t-shirt. It’s really unfair how good looking he is.

 

**Hanamemeki:** **_oh he just showed up_ **

 

**Mattsun:** **_kick his ass_ **

 

He has a suspicion that that last message is actually from Iwaizumi.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Oikawa wails as he straightens up, eyes wide with guilt. Hanamaki only raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain himself.

 

“I was really worried,” Oikawa chokes out, “and my phone didn't charge last night and I didn’t know what to wear and then I got _lost_ trying to come here without the directions on my phone and then these girls stopped me to talk to me and I was so worried and scared that you wouldn’t be here when I got here and I am so so sor-”

 

Hanamaki cuts his rambling off as he places a hand to his mouth, huffing out an amused laugh. When Oikawa stops talking, he takes his hand away. “It’s fine. I’m just slightly irritated that you’re more than twenty minutes late. But-”

 

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa squeaks, gnawing on his bottom lip nervously. “I understand if you don’t want to date me anymore.”

 

“ _But,_ jeez let me finish, alright? So dramatic, honestly. You’re here now, and you’re not standing me up, and that’s all that matters.”

 

His heart skips a beat as Oikawa practically beams from his words.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanamaki stuffs the cream puff into his mouth, eyes lighting up as he hums in pleasure. Oikawa bought him a whole pack of cream puffs despite his protests, telling him that it was his apology for being so late.

 

“I bought those like ten minutes ago and you’re already finished?” Oikawa asks, an amused smile playing on his lips.

 

“Okay you’re not allowed you talk, you ate six milk breads in under ten minutes.”

“Fair enough,” Oikawa muses, tilting his head to the side, “You ready to go?”

 

Nodding, Hanamaki grabs his trash and quickly throws it away. “Alright, let’s go,” he says, walking out of the small cafe. He holds the door open for Oikawa, ignoring his dramatic gasp of ‘ _Makki who knew you were such a gentleman?!’_

 

As they walk down the street, Oikawa reaches out to tangle their fingers together. Hanamaki feels the tip of his ears burn, but he silently steps closer to Oikawa and smiles softly.

 

Of course, they both didn’t bother to check the weather, so when a rain drop suddenly hits Hanamaki’s nose, he’s quite shocked. He freezes, turning his gaze to the sky. One drop, then two, and then it’s pouring.

 

Oikawa shrieks, pulling his hand away from Hanamaki’s to throw them over his head, trying to create some sort of cover for his hair, “No no no _not my hair!”_

 

Hanamaki snickers, pulling his jacket off. It’s still dry, not too wet yet, so he places it over Oikawa’s head. “Let’s find some shelter before the rain soaks through that jacket.”

 

He takes a few steps, looking around for an open store, only to look back and see Oikawa still standing where he had left him. His whole face is a deep red, eyes blown up to twice their size. Hanamaki’s jacket hangs loosely over his head, framing his face.

 

“You could get sick wearing a thin shirt like that,” Oikawa mumbles, and Hanamaki has to strain his ears to hear him. Rolling his eyes, Hanamaki walks back over to him, gently flicking his nose.

 

“I don’t care.”

 

Oikawa’s mouth falls open as he stares at Hanamaki, and suddenly he doesn’t care about his hair or the rain. He steps forward, wrapping a hand around Hanamaki’s neck to pull him forward into a gentle kiss. His eyes flutter closed as his lips glide across Hanamaki’s, his stomach instantly filling with butterflies.

 

Hanamaki gasps in surprise as his lips meet Oikawa’s, and he quickly places his hands on Oikawa’s hips, pulling him closer. He moves one of his hands to place it on Oikawa’s cheek, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

 

A small hum from Oikawa has him blushing, but he doesn’t pull away. Instead he parts his lips, swiping his tongue softly over Oikawa’s bottom lip. The gasp he receives sends a shiver down his spine, and he quickly slips his tongue into Oikawa’s mouth. He swears he tastes cream puffs- he fucking _knew_ Oikawa stole one of them.

 

When they part for much needed oxygen, they’re both drenched head to toe. Hanamaki wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning at Oikawa.

 

“I can’t believe our first kiss was in the rain.”

 

“Well, our second kiss could happen in the rain as well.”

 

Hanamaki snorts, but gently runs his thumb across Oikawa’s cheek. “You know something, Oikawa?”

 

Oikawa raises an eyebrow, tilting his head in question.

 

“I suppose you could say I’m wet for two different reasons.”

 

Oikawa narrows his eyes, moving to stomp on Hanamaki’s foot, “Why do you have to ruin the mood?!”

  
Hanamaki laughs loudly, leaning forward to ghost his lips over Oikawa’s, “Sorry, sorry,” he whispers before pressing his lips firmly against Oikawa’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Pigeon-religeon


End file.
